The described embodiments generally relate to the field of network systems, and, more particularly, to using augmented reality to illustrate a location of an approaching vehicle.
Network systems, such as transport management systems, provide support for logistical issues in managing the transportation of people, cargo, or the like. In some systems, a driver provides transportation services to a rider to a location selected by the rider. Typically, a rider is informed only of a driver's name, vehicle type, and license plate and must rely on the received information to identify the driver's vehicle as it approaches the pickup location. However, a rider may strain to read the license plate and identify the make and model of a vehicle to determine whether an approaching vehicle is driver. Further, in instances where multiple drivers with similar looking or identical vehicles are approaching a pickup location, the rider might inadvertently enter the wrong vehicle, assuming it to be the driver. This may lead to inefficiencies in the pickup process, particularly in densely populated pickup areas, and may cause frustration to the parties and delay the trip.